Hideyasu Jonouchi
is , the scheming leader of Team Invitto and the fifth Rider in Kamen Rider Gaim. He uses the Donguri Lockseed. It is revealed that Ryoji was the one who had named Hideyasu's Armored Rider form as Gridon, Hideyasu himself disliked the name at first but he eventually accepted it as his name. Character History Before Ryoji battles Team Gaim, Hideyasu warns him that he couldn't win against Team Gaim. Alliance with Team Baron Sometime later, Kaito forms an alliance with Teams Raid Wild and Invitto as he gives them Lockseeds to win against Gaim. After Team Gaim finish dancing, Hideyasu appears as he battles the team with the Ichigo Lockseed Kaito gave him; however Mitsuzane got his own Sengoku Driver as he transformed into Armored Rider Ryugen and ended up being defeated by the new rider. Gaining a new power After he loses his Lockseed to Armored Rider Ryugen, Hideyasu goes to Kaito's place for a new Lockseed. As he gains a Lockseed from him, Kaito started to mock him as he is weak, which made Hideyasu question the alliance. After getting a Donguri Lockseed from Kaito, he then went to Drupers and finally understands what Ryoji says before telling him how foolish they were in allying with Baron, thus telling him that they will be Baron's slaves. Refusing to let that happen, they would need to have a chance to be on the same level as Kaito, and thus gaining Sid's attention as they received Sengoku Drivers from him. After Baron's Inves are defeated, he and Ryoji appear as they transform into Armored Riders Gridon and Kurokage respectively, which surprises Team Gaim. First fight and confrontation with Bravo Shortly after transforming, Ryoji announces his name as Kurokage. Realizing that they need names for their Armored forms, Hideyasu tried to think of a name only for Ryoji to name him Gridon (Much to the amusement of Team Gaim) Despite his own dislike of the name, Gridon became his official name thanks to DJ Sagara. After they transform, they easily beat up Baron, but Team Gaim's Armored Riders finish them off, also gaining their Lockseeds. Sometime later, Hideyasu and Ryoji buy replacement Lockseeds as he notices one member of Red Hot got a Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed from Sid. Later, Kurokage and Gridon were doing some training until some people arrive, thinking that there will be a battle. Oren then reveals that he announced the battle as he transforms into Armored Rider Bravo to fight Gridon and Kurokage. However, Gridon was later easily defeated by Bravo. All Armored Riders Gathering, Battle Inside Helheim Forest While Hideyasu was doing his job along with Ryoji during the holidays, Ryoji got a call from Kota about the new game that Team Gaim have created. The team leaders approach Sid and ask him for Lockvehicles, but he tells them that the device won't be finished until Christmas. The next day, the team leaders have gathered, including Oren, however Inves start to attack them. As the team leaders were wondering if the Inves are part of the game, Mitsuzane tells them that the monsters are not in the game. So they transform and enter the forest one by one. Before Gridon entered the forest along with Kurokage, he gives Ryugen a "present" by throwing a Lockseed to an Inves, so they would have a chance to leave. As he enters the forest, Gridon is already hiding from the Armored Riders, until Kurokage scared him. Kurokage tell Gridon to gather many Lockseeds as possible while he fights the Riders. As Gridon found a bunch of premature Lockseeds, Inves started to attack him, but he manages to fight back. Out of nowhere, the white Armored Rider overpowers Gridon as he tells his troops to sent Hideyasu back to the real world. After Team Baron beats Team Raid Wild, Ryoji demanded him to fight them, but Hideyasu tells him that he originally wanted the stage where Team Raid Wild are dancing and since Ryoji's team no longer have an Armored Rider, his team have no chance of winning as Hideyasu leaves while feeling sorry for Ryoji. It is revealed that Hideyasu does really want to help Ryoji, but his fighting skill is not good enough, so he might not win against Baron. In order to train, he went to Charmant and begged Oren to teach him how to fight, which he accepts. However before that can begin, Hideyasu must work for Oren at his shop as payment, in which later during an Inves outbreak when the citizens blames on the Beat Riders for the incidents of having their relatives and friends infected and during Oren's latest interview, Hideyasu later sees this as mixed blessing as he is not subject to threats like the other Beat Riders, which made him lucky to be under Oren's wings. Stealing Kota's Belt Task After Oren becomes a Yggdrasill member, as well as Hideyasu by association, they are called by a mystery guy to set a trap on kidnapping Kota's sister, Akira, in order to retrieve his Sengoku Driver. As he tries to torture Akira while she's eating a plate of desserts, he tries to transform, but was tricked by Oren for trying to hurt his "customer", and does so by switching Hideyasu's Donguri Lockseed with an fake that contains Oren's image, before Hideyasu, Yoko, and a mystery guy finds out what Oren up to, thus leading him to be knocked out by a frying pan. All-Team Dance Show Hideyasu tries to figure out which Lockseed is his own and when he chooses, it reveals to be the fake and coincidentally multiple cans fall onto him from a nearby garbage man. Oren surprises him and kicks him to the ground, where Hideyasu notices a flier for the all-team dance show, which prompts Oren to knock him down to the ground believing he has betrayed him. He later helps Oren with his propaganda against the Beat Riders. At the dance show, Hideyasu helps Oren disrupt the show with summoned Inves. When all the other teams arrive to support Team Gaim and Team Baron and begin to dance, Hideyasu turns the music off but the Beat Riders resume their dance with his own team noticing he is present and push him to the stage and put the music back on. With no choice, Hideyasu joins in with the rest of the teams to dance. Possible Future .]] In a possible future, Gridon was seen standing behind Baron as part of his army in the Sengoku Rider War. Personality Hideyasu is a calm-looking person and is a brilliant tactician, forming strategies of attack when the best means of winning are not available. This is shown when he attacks Team Gaim when Kota is not around and suggesting he and Ryoji get their own Sengoku Drivers. Despite his confidence in strategy, he has no actual combat skills after becoming an Armored Rider due to his inexperience. This is proven during his battles against Ryugen and Bravo when he became a human shield for Kurokage. He is also a coward, hiding as Kurokage was being beaten by Bravo and preferring sneaky tactics. He is not very confident about going against long-range weapon Armored Riders like Ryugen and prefers to hide from gunfire. Arms As with the other Armored Riders that uses Lockseeds, Kamen Rider Gridon's forms are called . - Donguri= Donguri Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 119 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.9 t. *'Kicking power': 9.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Gridon's default acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Donkachi, while the helmet Gridon wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 5. In this form, Gridon can throw punches stronger than both Gaim in Pine Arms and Baron in Banana Arms, though his kicking power is far weaker then the aforementioned Riders. As for his jumping height and running speed, they are the same as Gaim's in Pine Arms. This Arms has two finishing attacks. * : After Gridon activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he spins at high speeds with the Donkachi held out. The spinning forms an acorn projection before Gridon knocks the opponent with a high-velocity hammer slam. * : After Gridon activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he dives from above and strikes the enemy with the Donkachi. - Oren= "Oren Arms" A modified Lockseed created by Oren Pierre Alfonzo, it looks exactly like the regular Donguri Lockseed until Jonouchi attempts to insert it into the Driver. Rather than open, the lock plays a clip of Oren singing an off-key version of the normal Driver sound effect, opens on its own to reveal a picture of Oren's face and the inscription on its lower tab as any object will fall onto his head. * In episode 17, inside the Charmant it drops a metal pan on Jonouchi's head while Oren loudly declares "Never Give Up!". * In episode 18, while trying to figure out which of his Lockseeds was the real one, he choose poorly and pick the wrong one; the first time, multiple soda cans drop onto him from a nearby garbage man's bag, with the second time resulted in Oren finding him and drop kicks him nigh-instantly upon finding him. - }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Arms Weapons: **Donkachi - Gridon Donguri Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Gridon's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Rose Attacker - Kamen Rider Gridon's Rider Machine *Dandeliner - Kamen Rider Gridon's second Rider Machine *Tulip Hopper - Kamen Rider Gridon's third Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **3-7, 10-13, 17-18, 20,25 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Movie Battle'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Hideyasu Jonouchi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Gridon, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Gremlin in Kamen Rider Wizard. Notes *Ryuta Tasaki, director for Kamen Rider Gaim, mentions in an interview that Gridon is popular among the staff and likes his little hammer. He also notes that he feels Gridon's character is one that adults will love and maybe even relate to.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/10/10/gaim-director-ryuta-tasaki-on-urobuchis-trap/ **His words fall flat when fans became outraged at Hideyasu's actions as the series progressed, starting when he abandoned Ryoji. *Kamen Rider Gridon is the second Rider to use a hammer as its primary weapon after Kamen Rider Kiva Dogga Form, who wielded the Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. **Gridon is the first Rider, however, to use a hammer in his main form. group shot.]] *Of the first five Riders in Kamen Rider Gaim who were officially revealed, Gridon is the last to appear. However, unlike the other four, Gridon's identity was not revealed until after the premiere of Gaim. Though Gridon first appears in episode five, he technically appeared from the first week, being present in the opening sequence as well as the Gaim/'' '' Super Hero Time group shot, he was infact name-checked by Kota in the out-of-continuity Hero Quick-List Challenge which was shown after the first episode. *His Rider name, Gridon, is taken from reversing the syllables of his main Lockseed (Donguri) and changing the emphasis, which is the reason why Hideyasu hates the name Gridon. *Gridon and Kurokage are the first Armored Riders in the series who are the leaders of Beat Rider teams to not be named after their teams. *Hideyasu as a Rider is very ironic as his Driver announces "Never Give Up" when he transforms, yet he tends to cower in fear whenever he engages in battle. However, as the series progresses, despite his heavy losses against Gaim, Bravo, and Zangetsu, Hideyasu refuses to quit being a Rider despite frequently cowering during battle, and even begged Oren to teach him to fight, which shows that in terms of character development, Hideyasu is slowly living up to his Driver's announcement. *The "Never Give Up!" could be a reference to Digimon Xros Wars theme song Never Give Up!. The fake lockseed he uses sounds closer to the orginal song, but it is still off key. **This is amusing as he is currently Oren's apprentice and Oren is closely associated with the distorted riff from Brave Heart in his driver's transformation sounds. Legend Rider Lockseeds *Despite not having the opportunity to utilize the Legend Rider Lockseeds on-screen, the following Lockseeds are styled for both Gridon and Baron: **Black RX **Blade **Kiva **OOO (previously used by Baron in Sengoku Movie Battle) ***OOO Tajadol Combo **Ankh References Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Rival Category:Beat Riders Category:Antivillains Category:Heroes Category:Extra Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Evil turns good